Gohan The Saiyan Dragonborn!
by bopdog111
Summary: Hi what if Gohan didn't kill Cell instead he died? What if Goten killed Cell sacrificing Goku's life in the process and transforming in a SS2? Gohan realized that he couldn't save the world so he made Vegeta the leader of the Z Warriors and went into another world. With the ship he, Bulma, and Krillin went to Namek on. Watch as Gohan, Cargo and, Goten travel in Skyrim. Anyway ENJOY
1. Intro!

**Hi title says it all. And no i am not crazy the last one only have one chapter. Goten is a 7 year old. Watch as Gohan, Cargo, Goten travel to defeat Alduin the bane of kings, gather a lot of new friends, form a team, and fight for the empire. Anyway ENJOY!**


	2. The Moving! Meeting Cargo!

**Hi everyone this is the prologue. Hadvar?**

 **Hadvar: Bop does not own DBZ and Skyrim.**

 **Thanks ENJOY!**

* * *

 **6 weeks after the Cell Games.**

Gohan along with Goten, Vegeta, and everyone else are heading to Capsule corp to get ready to say goodbye. Ever since the Cell games Gohan felt horrible he failed to kill Cell and remembered how that happened.

* * *

 **Flashback** **6** **weeks ago.**

 _Gohan was on his knees with Cell ready to destroy the earth laughing all the way. "Well i guess this is goodbye Gohan!" Cell said as he continued to laugh. Then suddenly something unexpected happen Cell just disappeared! Everyone turned to Goku who was breathing heavily. "That took a lot out of me. It's just a technique i learned from King Kai." Goku said before Gohan went to him with Goten. "Dad thanks!" Gohan said as Goten nodded. "Yeah you are the best Daddy!" Goten said as he hugged Goku._

 _"Thanks little tike!" Goku said as he hugged Goten back. Then a shockwave have comments a before they know it Trunks' lung just got pierce by a yellow beam. Trunks scream in pain as he was blown back and hit the ground with a thud. "Trunks!" Goku, Vegeta, and Goten scream in concerned. Then all of them look at the source and then they heard laughing then a voice all to familiar "I will rule the universe!" Then after the smoke cleared the one who killed Trunks was none other then Perfect Cell! Not only that his Ki increase more._

 _All of the Z Warriors look at Cell in shock. "How... How did you survive Cell!?" Goten ask Cell in shock. "Well i'm glad you ask Goten! You see true all my cells were vaporized all but one. After i exploded on King Kai's planet by Goku's teleportation technique-" "Which i'm scolding to Goku if this is over!" King Kai yelled interrupting Cell as Goku laugh nervously. "This one cell survive so when i explode my power will increase by my Saiyan cells i regenerated by my Namekian cells. First my legs, then my arms, and then after i was complete i was shock seeing i am in my Perfect form without the use of 18#. And because of that after Goku transport me to King Kai's planet i absorbed some knowledge from him learning instant-transmission in the process! And then i use it to go back to earth. So now this is a new beginning for me to turn this world into my image!" Cell announced as Gohan gone back into Super Saiyan 2._

 _"We never got a chance to finsh our fight did we?" Gohan ask as Cell chuckled. "No i guess not." Cell said as he and Gohan got to their fighting stances. Vegeta was about to charge until Goku put his hand on his shoulder calming him down instantly. Gohan charge and throw a punch which Cell dodge. Cell countered that with a knee which was blocked by Gohan's palm. Then Gohan threw a knee at Cell's stomach. Cell doubled over spitting saliva. Then Cell stand up flew and fired a attack Big-Bang-Attack at him. Gohan widen his eyes and was about to dodge until Cell hold him in place by giving a bear bug and throw him at the attack._

 _Gohan scream as all of the Z Warriors scream "GOHAN!" Then the attack exploded. Then Goten thought_ No Gohan my brother. You were the best brother any person can ask for. And we... we... we let Cell killed you! No i will make Cell pay! I... I feel it slipping! _Then something snap in Goten. Cell sense something wrong and looked at Goten after Gohan in his base landed on the ground with a thud._ AND I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE! _Goten thought in anger as he scream in pure anger and hatred._

 _A fog commenced around Goten all the Z Warriors look at Goten in shock. "K-Kakarot! Is your second spawn transforming into what i think he is transforming into?!" Vegeta yelled to Goku in shock as Goten continued screaming. "Yes Vegeta he is transforming into a Super Saiyan 2!" Goku said in shock and pride as Cell's eyes widen in shock and he took a step back in fear. Then another shockwave comments after Goten stopped screaming when the smoke cleared it was Goten covered in a golden aura, his hair more spiky with a strand in front of his face, lighting around him and finally his tail twitch in annoyance as he glared daggers at Cell who took another step back in fear._

N-NO! NOT ANOTHER SUPER SAIYAN 2! _Cell scream in his mind as Goten disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan checked his pulse and found nothing. Goten told Cell in hatred with his voice dangerously low "Cell you monster you killed my brother. You killed 16#. Now it's your turn!" As Cell put on a face of horror._

 _Goten disappeared and reappeared in front of Cell and punch his stomach making Cell cough up purple blood. "C-Curse you Goten!" Cell yelled as he fly back and fired a death beam which Goten deflected and Goten got in position his finger glowing yellow and he yelled "DO DON RAY!" The fired the beam it hit Cell's right eye. Making it bleed making Cell to scream in pain and misery as he covered his eye and for him to step back even more._

 _"That was for Gohan." Goten snarled in pure hatred "And this is for 16#!" Goten scream as he charged and punch threw Cell's chest soaking his sleeve with purple blood and for Cell to scream in even more pain and misery and the Z Warriors to be even more shock. The Goten pulled his arm out of Cell. Cell put his hands on his bleeding chest step back and tripped. Then Goten started walking to the now very scared Cell "N-No! S-Stay back!" Cell yelled in fear as he back up. Goten ignored him and continued walking. "GO AWAY!" Cell yelled in extreme fear as his eye regenerated._

 _Again Goten ignored him grab Cell's leg and throw him to a wall. After Cell's chest has been regenerated he crashed on the ground laying on his stomach he_ _look_ _at Goten who is walking to him again. Fear crawled up to Cell again he look at a cliff in front of him and started to crawl to it. Before he can reach it he felt Goten grab his leg and pull him he yelp in fear and surprise when he and Goten are eye level Goten punch his face and chest and throw him to another wall._

 _"Kakarot he's torturing Cell!" Vegeta said as Goku widen his eyes and tell Goten telepathically_ Goten are you totorturing Cell? _Goten then thought_ I'm just showing him what will happen if he crosses the line with our family. _Goku then told him_ Goten finish this next one by killing him i'll hold him place while you use the Kamehameha wave. _Goten was taken aback_ Won't that kill you? _Goten thought and Goku reply with_ Yeah that's called sacrificing your life. When i trap him you fire it. And i forgive you if you do that. _Goten thought nothing but nodded. He walk to Cell and told him "Get up you lazy bug." Cell got up and was about to run until something hold him in place._

 _Cell look behind him and was shock of seeing Goku hold him in a full nelson. "G-Goku what are you doing!?" Cell yelled as he tried to squirm out. "Sacrificing my life for Goten to kill you!" Goku said with a smirk shocking Cell and the Z Warriors as Goten got in the Kamehameha stance. "W-WHAT!? YOUR CRAZY!" Cell scream in fear and shock as he tried harder to squirm out. "KA..." Goten begin chanting. "GOKU DON'T DO IT!" Krillin yelled as Goku shook his head. "KAKAROT WHAT ABOUT OUR FIGHT?!" Vegeta shouted. Goku told him "Sorry Vegeta but your gonna find another rival." "BUT GOKU YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Tien and Yamcha yelled. Goku told them "Don't worry i'll come back... one day." ME... HA..." Goten chanted as a blue glowing ball appeared in his hands. "G-GOKU WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF THIS!?" Cell yelled at Goku. "Well Cell i thought Gohan will kill you but i saw Goten was that. And if he fired that at you you'll dodge." Goku said as Cell resized something._ So me killing Gohan was my fatel mistake! OH I HATE MYSELF! _Cell thought in fear. "ME... HAAA!" Goten finished as he fired the Kamehameha at Goku and Cell._

 _Goku closed his eyes as Cell scream and tried to get out even harder. Then they both feel a burning pain. Goku let go of Cell as he let the Kamehameha wave consumed him. Cell scream in extreme pain as the Kamehameha wave start disintegrating him. "D-DARN YOU Z-Z W-W-WARRIORS!" Cell scream as his body is starting to be turn to ash._ Goodbye... everyone. _Goku thought as he and Cell were completely obliterated._

* * *

 **Flashback end.**

Gohan was shock about what happened after he died. Sure he was sad when he shouldn't kill Cell when he had the chance. "Gohan your not mad are you?" Goten ask Gohan in concerned. "For the thousandth time Goten no." Gohan said in boredom. After everyone made it to Capsule corp they see Bulma waiting. "Gohan there you are. The ship is ready." Bulma said as Gohan nodded. Gohan turned to Vegeta and gave him something.

Vegeta looked at the item it is a small blue circle with 4 red stars with a gold chain and ask "What is this?" "That necklace will tell everyone you are the leader of the Z Fighters." Gohan told Vegeta as everyone stare at Gohan in shock. "Gohan why did you made Vegeta the leader?" Piccolo ask. "Because the team needed a new leader and i know Vegeta will be a great one." Gohan answered as Dende appear with another Namekian.

The other Namekian was a kid has a vest like Dende but the color is red instead of purple, his shirt is yellow, he has no belt, and has the same shoes and scarf. "Hi Gohan i just want to make sure you are done packing." Dende said to Gohan with a sad smile. "I am Dende. Who is the other Namekian?" Gohan ask as Dende make a head to the other Namekian. "Gohan, everyone this is Cargo." Dende introduced as the Namekian known as Cargo bowed to them.

"Wait a minute." Gohan said. Then he gasp in realization as he remembered how he knew Cargo.

* * *

 **Flashback Planet Namek 6 years ago.**

 _"I don't think you realize what Namekians are capable of!" Moori said as he scream. Then Dodoria fired a beam from his mouth that past by Moori's shoulder and killed Cargo instantly. From the cliff Gohan and Krillin put on faces of shock. Back on the Battlefield Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon put on faces of amusement while Moori look over his shoulder and was shock seeing Cargo dead. Dende with tears streaming out if his eyes he cried "Cargo."_

* * *

 **Flashback end.**

"Say Dende wasn't he the same kid that jerk Dodoria killed?" Gohan ask. Dende after being reminded made a sad smile and nodded with Cargo. "Yeah and Dende told me everything that happened after i was killed." Cargo said. "Dende why did you bring Cargo here?" Krillin ask.

"Well Krillin i noticed that there are a lot of planets that don't have Dragon Balls. So i ask Cargo to be the guardian of the planet Gohan's heading to." Dende explained. "So Cargo will create the Dragon Balls on that planet!" Krillin exclaim in realization. "That's right." Dende said as he nodded and Goten stare at the ground with a serious look on his face.

"But is Cargo up to it?" Piccolo ask as Dende nodded. "Yeah i'm up to it." Cargo said. "Wow if that happens then I wonder what Shenron will look like. Maybe he's got wings." Gohan said. "I guess we will find out." Cargo said as Gohan nodded. "Thanks Cargo." Gohan thanked Cargo.

"Gohan? I-I..." Goten paused. Everyone looked at him and Gohan ask "Yeah Goten?" "I... I want to go with you!" Goten spoke out as everyone put on shock faces as Gohan made a serious face. "N-Now Goten. I know this is a terrible idea but i don't think this is the time to be making jokes." Chi-Chi said with a fake smile as Vegeta scoffed in annoyance and disgust.

Goten looked at Chi-Chi and replied with "I'm not making a joke! I really want to go! I don't want to be alone after Daddy died!" That brought Chi-Chi memories.

* * *

 **Flashback west city hospital 6 years ago.**

 _"I'll check it out for you. But for right now you need to rest up and figure out a way to beat the Saiyans." Krillin told Goku. "Yeah your right it's up to the two of you then." Goku said. Then Gohan said "I...I... " Everyone looked at Gohan "Yes?" Mr. Popo ask. Gohan clench his fist on the hospital blanket and yelled "I... I want to go to Namek with you!"_

 _Everyone putted on shock faces as Goku made a serious face. Chi-Chi went to Gohan and said with fake smile "Now that's adorable but this isn't the right time go be making silly jokes!" "I'm not making a joke! I really want to go! Please let me i don't want to stay here!" Gohan said as Chi-Chi made a scowl and said "No! You're not going you hear me!? You be away for another two months!" "I'm sorry Mom but... i want to go more then anything! I want to be there to see Piccolo when they bring him back to life!" Gohan said as Goku became proud of his son. "How can you even say something like that!? Just look at you your not even properly healed yet!" Chi-Chi yelled as Gohan sat at the edge of the bed._

 _"I'm fine. I will be anyway." Gohan said as he begun to take off his head bandages. "G-Gohan! Baby what are you doing!? Stop! Gohan listened to me! I'm your Mother!" Chi-Chi yelled trying go stop Gohan as Mr. Popo sweatdrop and Bulma made a sad face knowing Chi-Chi's overprotection. "Please Mom all i want is for you to see i can go!" Gohan said. Chi-Chi reply with "I will not! I forbid it! Do you even know what your asking!? You're not going anywhere! Not for two months! Have you thought about all the school you miss?! And those piano lessons won't take themselves! You can't fall behind for Piccolo!"_

 _"SHUT UPP!" Gohan finally scream in anger shocking everyone again as Master Roshi and Krillin step back in fear scared from Gohan's anger. Chi-Chi just stands there like an idiot staring dumbfounded. Then Chi-Chi stammered "My baby boy!"_

* * *

 **Flashback end.**

That was the first time Gohan ever yelled at her and she doesn't want that to happen again but she doesn't want Goten to leave either. "Goten what about your studys?" Chi-Chi ask as Gohan thought of something. "Forget them." Goten reply. Chi-Chi was about to yell until Gohan ask "Mom?" Chi-Chi look at Gohan curiously "Yes?" Chi-Chi ask. "Your pregnant aren't you?" Gohan ask as Vegeta looked back not wanting to see the conversation. "Yeah." Chi-Chi said.

"Than why don't you do the scholar stuff for the baby?" Gohan ask as Chi-Chi's eyes widen. How could she forgot? "You know that is great idea Gohan. That way Chi-Chi won't worry about you or Goten becoming scholars." Cargo said as Gohan thanked him. "You know Chi-Chi Gohan has a point. Just like when he wanted to go to Namek." Ox-King said as he places his giant hand on her shoulder.

"Well?" Krillin ask in wonder. Chi-Chi look at Gohan with a smile and said "Yes i'll use your reasoning." Goten's face brighten up "But before you three go me, Dende, and Mr. Popo would like to give Cargo something." Piccolo said as Mr. Popo bring them 7 stone balls that are about the earth's Dragon Balls size and a case that shows a Dragon that has wings a head like Shenron's, arms and a body like Porunga's, and has legs like a regular Dragon would. His tail was very long and he is made of stone for now.

"These will be the Balls Cargo need to make the new Dragon Balls with and i made the Dragon myself." Dende said as Cargo, Gohan, and Goten at the items in awe. "Thanks Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo." Gohan, Goten, and Cargo thank as they got prepared in the ship's hover entrance. "Oh and Cargo?" Dende ask. Cargo looked at Dende and ask "Yeah Dende?" "I made you this." Dende said as he gave Cargo a kid size suit of Kami's guardian uniform. "Thanks." Cargo said with a smile.

Cargo hop on the hover entrance with his guardian uniform in hand as Gohan put the stone balls on the entrance and Goten placed the stone Dragon on the entrance. "Bye everyone!" Gohan and Goten yelled. Cargo then said "Piccolo." Then the hover entrance went back to place.

"Let's see. Cargo you start the magic while i find a planet for us to settle on." Gohan said as he went to the computer. "Right." Cargo said as he sit down in front of the Balls and concentrate on his magic. "Goten while the computer is taking us to the planet i set on let's get some rest." Gohan said as he lied down on the bed Bulma installed for him and Goten. "Okay." Goten said he started to see space from the window.

After Goten lied down he thought why he is going to Dragons everywhere.

* * *

 **There whew! That took a lot out of me!**

 **The flashbacks are base on DBZ Kai scenes!**

 **See you next time! Be sure to review!**


End file.
